Venus (2012 series)
Venus or Vee is the member of the TMNT and one of the five main protagonists the series.She is the younger half-sister of Karai,younger sister of Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello,and Michelangelo and also the youngest out of Master Splinter's children.She is the''"The Wise One" of the team. Appearance Sis is a minty green mutant ninja turtle.Like her brother Mikey she has freckles.She wears a sky blue mask,the tails of her mask are short just like Mikey's mask.Sis is about Mikey's height.Sis has light blue eyes making her more innocent,cute and adorable like Mikey and also like her older brother Donnie she is also the thinnest of her brothers. Official Description Call me Sis.I'm definitely the cuties of all my brothers.I love to meditae,skateboarding, trianing with Leo and duh, pizza! ''- '''Sis' Bio Venus is the yougest of the five turtles,she was adopted and was raised by her brothers and her adopted father Master Spilnter.Her life began when she was baby and was found by Leo and his brothers after they were figthing the Kraang at the pet store and she was cinling to Raph's leg and she had a band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'. When Donnie and the others decided to take her with them Raph hated the idea and think the baby turtle is a trap. When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair and he tells Master Splinter that they founded her cinling to Raph's leg and when they was figthing the Kraang droids at the pet store.Splinter and his sons decieded to adopted and raise and teach her the art of ninjitsu.She has a very close bond with her older brother Mikey and she also has a close bond with her three older brothers Leo,Raph and Donnie. Personally She is Kind,Conderate,Loyal,Faithful,Fun-loving,Wise,Caring and she is also Child-like like her brother Mikey.She is also very social just like her older brother Mikey,and wants the outside world (Humans) to accept her and her brothers.She is also impulsive because she also of a severe case of ADD.In battle her weapon of choice is a pair of Tonfas and a Blade.Like Mikey she's also kind of the wild one and some times the wise one of the family.But sometimes she always doutbs and blames herself for not being so good and messed things at times but her family always helps and supports her when shes having trouble. Sis uses tonfas which matches her flow.Two of them can convert into a blade which she can use not only for offense in battle,but for defense.Like her brothers,Sis is stealthy,can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected,and use hand to hand combat. Abilities Like her older brother Mikey she is also considerably the most athletic of her brothers.Her Tonfas match her speed like abilities when it comes to battle.While she is wise like her brother Leo Sis's agility and unpredictability make up for it.Splinter considers Mikey and Sis the ones with the most potential of their three brothers combined. History Her life began when she was baby turtle and was found by Leo and his brothers after they were figthing the Kraang at the pet store and she was cinling to Raph's leg and she had a band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'.When Donnie and the others decided to take her with them Raph hated the idea and think the baby turtle is a trap. When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair and he tells Master Splinter that they founded her cinling to Raph's leg and when they was figthing the Kraang droids at the pet store.Splinter and his sons decied to adopted and raise and teach her the art of ninjitsu. Meet April She frist met April when her brothers called her at 3:00 in the moring to bring some daipers and some other things.Then when April came to the lair and went to the kitchen to drop some baby items on the table Donnie and Mikey came with Venus in the kitchen. Meet Leatherhead When Venus was 6 years old her older brothers went to the surface on patrol and Splinter and Sis decied to take a walk through the sewers.When they was walking through the sewers a huge explodsion,the ground benath Sis gaveway and then Splinter manged grabed Sis's hand but Sis couldn't hold on much longer to her father's hand her hand silp out of his and fell into the hole,after that she was unconious when she hit her head.Leatherhead found and tooked her back to his home to nurse her back to health. Interactions With Other Characters 'Venus (Relationships)' TMNT Brother and Sister's Bond It all started at the Kraang headquarters (TCRI) in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the kraang,Leo decied to seprated into groups.He tells Raph to take Mikey and Sis but he made a complinaed and he tell Donnie to take them then he also made a complianed and tell Leo to take them.Mikey and Vee were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with/want them so they ran away,Leo and the others tried to find them around the city but they could'nt find them and Leo and others decied to retured back to the lair to tell Splinter what happen.In the next morning Mikey and Vee had found abondon apartment in brookyland in New York and spend the night there and they remebered that their brothers did'nt want them and thats why they ran away.They were spotted by the Purple dragons was beated up as they was fighting them.When Leo,and Raph was to start an aguring who made Mikey and Vee ran away they saw Mikey and Vee hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple dragons.Then when he and Vee tried to fight Shredder but Vee was unconious along with Mikey and their weapons hit Leo's foot then looked up to his younger brother and sister several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Pruple dragons got in the way,Leo,Raph,and Donnie fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Mikey and Vee as they tired to get up to defend,but Shredder picked them up took off with them in each arms,as their brothers chase Shredder but he disappered with their brother and sister. TMNT +Sis TMNT Second Chance Venus and her brothers were once ordinary turtles,when they were infants,they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi,Splinter.When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man,a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed.Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail.The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him,but Splinter fought back hard.In the end,the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate.Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat,While Venus and her brothers,after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles.Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society,so he took them to the sewers,made a home down there,and made the five turtles his children.Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world,Splinter trained is sons and his daugther in the art of Ninjitsu.Venus and her brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Trivia *Vee seems to be a bit thinner than all of her brothers yet at the same time she still maintains her athletic, speedy abilities,and still is in good health. *She's got freckles (like Mikey) *She close friends with Leatherhead *She's also kind of the baby sister of the family except that she's 15. *Vee luvs cooking with her older brother Mikey. *She luvs buliding things like her brother Donnie *The sky blue in her bandana represents her main emotions: fun and compassinate. *Her main elements are wind and ice. *Her main season is winter. *Venus's name is italian means '''an ancient Italian goddess or goddess of love and beauty' *Her name in Kanji is 金曜日 *Sis's weapons the tonfas has a Japanes name Okinawan: トンファー *She is the shortest one of the group, as well as the youngest of her brothers like Mikey *She also has the shortest bandana *She is depicted as having blue eyes,like her brothers,Leo and Mikey,but Sis's eyes are a lighter shade of blue. *Her name is also named by the great Renaissance Sculptor Venus de Milo *Raph nicknames her Little Ninja *Donnie gave Vee her name *Leo called Vee his sister *Mikey plays with her the most *Vee love and cares about Spike (Raph's non-mutant pet) *Vee named and adopted a Kishu Inu puppy Buddy *She very close with Mikey Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Wise Guys Category:Ninjas Category:Shinobi Category:Good Girls Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Ninjas-In-Tranining Category:The Turtles Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Kunouichi Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Inventors Category:Nonhumans Category:Namers Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Alive Category:Hostages Category:Chefs